The Zillo Beast Strikes Back
by obiwansbeard
Summary: Satine opened one eyes and observed her surroundings. Her aching body lay entombed under a mound of wreckage, she attempted to move but that caused her more pain. She had all but lost hope until she heard a voice calling her name. "Over here!" She breathed weakly as she listened to the voice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallow everybody, sorry I've not updated in a while, I'm doing some really important exams at the moment which depend on what classes I'll be in next year. Sorry if I don'to update much for the rest of the week. For now enjoy my new story!**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

The coronet shook dangerously as the giant Zillo Beast grabbed it out of the sky. "What's going on?" The Duchess queried, holding onto her seat tightly as the monster started shaking the ship violently, as a child would upon anticipation of opening a present.

"Duchess, it appears that the Zillo Beast is loose." One of her advisors announced.

"What?!" Satine blurted out, covering her mouth with her hand as she realised how unprofessional she sounded. Suddenly, a scream erupted from the hallway and the pillars that supported the ceiling began to crumble; Satine barely had enough time to breathe before the ceiling collapsed and darkness took a hold.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan Kenobi stood at the foot of the senate building procuring a plan to eliminate the beast, that was when he saw it snatch a ship out of the sky. A ship that looked oddly familiar...

"Cody, what type of ship is that?" He asked his trusty captain.

"It looks Mandalorian sir," Was his reply. "A Royal Mandalorian." That was when his greatest fears were confirmed, but no it couldn't be. Satine.

"Get me a ship! Now!" Obi-wan barked at a trooper that was passing by.

"Yes sir!" The clone replied saluting, before he led Obi-wan to a shuttle.

"Now captain, get me aboard that ship!" Obi-wan said as he dismissed the other trooper and pointed toward the coronet. Soon enough, the shuttle had landed on the emergency airlock and Obi-wan was already onboard searching for his beloved. "Satine?" He called.

Satine opened one eyes and observed her surroundings. Her aching body lay entombed under a mound of wreckage, she attempted to move but that caused her more pain. She had all but lost hope until she heard a voice calling her name. "Over here!" She breathed weakly as she listened to the voice. It was a broad coruscanti accent, well she knew a lot of people with that accent so that didn't change anything. Suddenly, she was able to breath, the force had been lifted from her body. She glanced over to the doorway and caught sight of a tall figure wearing a tan coloured robe who was using the force to lift the debris off her. That answered some of her questions, her saviour was obviously a Jedi, a Jedi that was tall and had a coruscanti accent, that still didn't give any indication to who it was. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she could tell it was a man as he had huge hands and was considerably tall. Who was this guy? In the end, it was the calloused fingers caressing her cheek that gave him away. Again her eyes fluttered open but she winced at the blinding white light. Once her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she looked up at the man who carried her in his arms, just to make sure that her inference of his identity was correct. Oh and it was, the mystery man had azure eyes, that were the same as hers, auburn hair, that she would wind around her finger and tug and an auburn beard that she loathed.

* * *

**Short I know, but I felt like it would be a good way to end this chapter. More to come! Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually started writing this a while ago, but since I haven't really had time to complete it I figured it would only be fair to post it - I suppose it's better than nothing right? Anyway because I am so naive, I promised to update Long Lost Love as well as some other stories during the school holidays. I am so sorry. I've literally spent most of my time watching Orange is the New Black and Once Upon A Time on Netflix, as well as reading fanfiction and going on social media. These holidays just seem to have gone so quickly. I promise to update asap, but ****since I'm so busy it may not be soon. Please leave a review, even though i don't write i still see all your reviews and follows and tbh they make my day, so please leave a review. Again, I'm so so sorry this is short as i said it's just a snippet of the actual chapter as i never finished writing it. Until next time guys, I love you all! Thank you so much for all the support!**

The Duchess opened her eyes. She saw a bright white light shining above her and that indicated where she was - only the hospital had lights as bright as that. She sighed, all she could remember was that the Zillo beast had attacked the Coronet and that somebody came to save her prior to her falling unconscious.

Satine attempted to sit up, but froze as she felt a hand resting in her own. She looked up to see Obi-wan Kenobi who was slumped in the chair next to her bed, silently sleeping. She smiled to herself, he looked so peaceful when he slept. Gently, she squeezed his hand and giggled as he began to stir.

Obi-wan slowly awoke, and was greeted by Satine's beautiful azure eyes. The thing that he loved most about her was her eyes, they had a certain undefinable sparkle to them and were equally alluring and sensual, with a hint of mischief.

"Obi-wan, are you alright?" Satine asked, slightly worried by Obi-wan's dreamy expression.

"I'm fine now that you're here." Obi-wan replied, still mesmerised by Satine's eyes.

Satine blushed awkwardly and let go of his hand. He then pulled her into an embrace, they stayed like this for a while.

"I'm so sorry Satine, I should have never let this happen. It's all my fault!" Obi-wan looked down at his feet, too afraid to look at her.

She felt like crying, it saddened her seeing Obi-wan like this. Instead, she placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.'

"Obi, listen to me. This is most certainly not your fault." Satine said regally.

Their eyes locked and they looked into each others eyes, awaiting a response. Finally, Obi-wan broke the silence.

"Thank you Satine, I appreciate that." He placed his hand over hers and, for the first time since he had woken up, smiled at her.

"So, how long have I been out?" She asked, as she smiled lovingly back at him.

"A day." Obi-wan told her. "During the incident, you sustained a mild concussion and have two bruised ribs - nothing a good few days of rest shouldn't heal."

"I've had worse injuries, i suppose." Satine sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Indeed you have." Obi-wan replied, taking her hands into his.

Suddenly, the building shook violently and a loud bang sounded. The Duchess looked up at Obi-wan in fear.

"What was that?" Her voice was shaky, and barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, but I think it would be best if we leave." Obi-wan stood up, and lifted her up gently.

_Anakin! _Obi-wan spoke to his former apprentice, through their bond.

_Obi-wan! Are you okay? _Anakin sounded concerned.

_Yes, I'm fine. I'm bringing Satine out with me now. _Obi-wan replied, taking Satine out of the room and into the corridor outside. Obi-wan jogged down the hallway, Satine still in his arms, pushing through the crowd so he could meet Anakin.

Eventually, the pair made it outside and Obi-wan set Satine into Anakin's arms. "Take her somewhere save, Anakin." Was all he said, before he turned around and started heading back inside the hospital.

"Master, wait!" Obi-wan stopped and turned to face Anakin, who walked over to him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what that noise was, and where it came from."

Anakin looked at him sadly. "But you can't go alone!"

Obi-wan smiled tenderly at Anakin, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stay safe Anakin, I'll see you soon." He then continued on into the hospital.


End file.
